The present invention relates to water- and oil-repelling adsorbed films which can be used on electric products, vehicles and industrial apparatus requiring such a film and a method of manufacturing the same.
The invention further relates to water- and oil-repelling, anti-contaminating glass, ceramic, metal and plastic products and a method of manufacturing such products.